Two Ghost
by AuroraDM
Summary: "Kau sengaja atau tidak selalu membuatku tampak tolol. Kupikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke-kun, tapi nyatanya tidak"


Just enjoy and hope you like it

TWO GHOST

By

AuroraDM

I own nothing, Masashi Kishimoto has

 _Summary : "Kau sengaja atau tidak selalu membuatku tampak tolol. Kupikir kau akan mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke-kun, tapi nyatanya tidak"_

Chapter One

 _Tokyo, Musim panas_

 **Sakura POV**

Ini adalah hari pertamaku mengikuti kursus musim panas. Ibuku tiba-tiba mendaftarkanku untuk mengikuti kursus di salah satu tempat terbaik di Tokyo. Awalnya aku mengelak, aku tidak terlalu suka belajar dengan banyak orang, terkecuali di jam sekolah. Entahlah aku lebih nyaman untuk belajar sendiri dikamarku seusai sekolah daripada belajar dengan kurang lebih dua puluh siswa yang akan mengisi ruangan ini. Sekeras apapun aku menolak, ibuku seolah tak peduli dan tetap bersikeras agar aku mengikuti kemauannya. Dan pada akhirnya aku tetap berakhir duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang tempat kursus ini. Ini pasti akan menjadi salah satu musim panas terpanjang yang pernah aku lalui.

Sesekali aku menghela napas seraya mengetuk-ketuk ujung bolpoin di meja. Membosankan sekali berada disini. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang laki-laki paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia tersenyum ramah mengarah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namanya Yamaguchi sensei. Saat berada di tengah pengajaran matematika, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan suara yang nyaring. Seketika aku mengalihkan atensiku ke sumber suara kegaduhan. Aku membeku menatap seorang siswa laki-laki yang berdiri menghadap Yamaguchi sensei. Dia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Yamaguchi sensei kemudian mereka berbicara sebentar, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jarak kami lumayan jauh. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak selama sekian detik saat tatapan kami bersinggungan. Ia tampan. Sepasang bola mata onyx berwarna hitam, rambut dark blue yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Benar-benar sempurna. Aku tersadar saat dia berjalan semakin mendekat kearahku, jantungku kembali berpacu tapi kali ini semakin cepat. Aku mencoba bersikap normal tapi kedua tanganku saling bertaut meremas tipikal saat aku merasakan gugup luar biasa. Dia duduk di bangku tepat disampingku. Ya hanya bangku itu saja yang tersisa, jadi tak heran dia menempatinya.

Waktu berjalan cepat, selama Yamaguchi sensei menjelaskan pelajaran aku sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang kearah laki-laki disampingku. Aku berdoa semoga aksiku tidak terlalu kentara, ya semoga saja. Tidak terasa waktu kursus telah berakhir. Aku menghela napas lega dan mulai membereskan peralatanku dan bergegas beranjak dari kursi. Setelah beberapa langkah…

"Hei kau" sebuah suara baritone terdengar dibelakangku, seketika aku menoleh dan menatap laki-laki yang tengah berdiri menjulang dihadapanku saat ini.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyaku dengan dahi yang berkernyit

"Milikmu. Kau menjatuhkan ini" Aku menatap jemarinya yang memegang sebuah bolpoin warna merah dan disodorkan kearahku. Sepersekian detik aku hanya terdiam lalu aku menyadarinya.

"Ohh…maaf! Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku" Aku mengambil bolpoin itu dan tersenyum canggung. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kataku. Tatapannya sangat datar membuatku menghentikan senyuman bodohku saat ini juga. Dia menghela napas kemudian berjalan berlalu kearah sampingku. Aku mematung menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dengan wajahnya keluhku dalam hati. Ini menjengkelkan! Aku sama sekali tak pernah diabaikan seperti ini.

 _To be continue_

 _How's this story? Please leave the review, so i know what you think ;)_

P.S : Sekedar ingin bercerita bahwa hari ini baru pertama kali aku patah hati karena salah satu fanfic favoritku yang selalu kutunggu menghilang begitu saja dan tidak tahu apakah authornya akan kembali lagi atau tidak. Membuatku sedikit kehilangan mood, mungkin terlihat agak lebay tapi begitulah adanya. Dan membuatku menyadari bahwa mungkin itulah perasaan para readersku selama ini saat aku tidak update story lagi padahal mereka menunggu kelanjutannya. Jadi membuatku memutuskan untuk kembali berusaha melanjutkan beberapa cerita yang kutinggalkan akibat writersblock dan kesibukan dunia nyata. Aku tidak bisa janji untuk mengupdate cerita secara cepat tapi yang jelas saat ini aku kembali menulis cerita-cerita itu. Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu


End file.
